IF
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Y si Brian lo hubiera hecho...? Situado en S2, en dos momentos entre el principio de la infame relación J/E y el final de la temporada, contiene algunos spoilers


Bueno, se que debería estar actualizando mis fics, de hecho en eso ando, pero no pude resistirme a escribir esto, es solo un modo de conmemorar**_ MI_** descubrimiento de la pareja mas caliente que he visto nunca (no contamos el Harco, please)

Saludos a mis hermanas... **Inés**, esto va para ti, es mi primer Slash... **_Vivaelanime_**, amiga, se que dije que iba a ser un Drarry... pero esto me salio asi, sin mas...

Fandom: QAF USA

Personaje/pairing: Brian/Justin

Rating: General

Titulo: IF

Summary: Y si Brian lo hubiera hecho...?

Advertencias: Situado en S2, en dos momentos entre el principio de la infame relación J/E y el final de la temporada, contiene spoilers.

Disclaimer: Nada de QAF es mío, solo la historia.

Vivan los Sly!

Enjoy!

**IF**

Tenia las flores en las manos, la decisión era solamente suya. Cerró los ojos, aspirando con fuerza el delicado perfume de las rosas rojas. Sería tan fácil dejarse llevar, dejar que Justin viera solo un poco más a través de la máscara.

Llegar a casa donde Justin lo esperaría con la cena hecha y la sonrisa brillando en sus tiernos labios. Perderse en sus ojos azules, nadando en las profundidades del amor que podía ver ahí en la superficie, del cual hacía caso omiso. Ofrecer las flores como ofrenda de amor, para ver la cara de sorpresa e incredulidad del rubio, y disfrutar después de la explosión de amor cálido. Dejarse llevar por las muestras de afecto de su compañero, atiborrarse de la ternura que nunca había conocido, disfrutar del momento de ser uno con el ser amado y no tener que disimular de ello. Ser finalmente, el Brian Kinney que era, en lugar del que se empeñaba en ser.

Y estuvo a punto, casi, pero el vendedor le regresó a la realidad bruscamente, y entonces la máscara se deslizó nuevamente en su lugar, y las fuerzas le fallaron, y de nuevo era Brian Kinney, gilipollas y cabrón de mierda, trozo de hielo en lugar de corazón y la polla mas caliente de Pittsburg. De nuevo despreció el amor y afecto de Justin, de nuevo se dijo a si mismo que no era una maricona y que por lo mismo no tenía porque comportarse como una. Que eso era lo que había y si el rubito quería continuar a su lado tenía que aceptarle así.

Dejó las flores con un gesto impaciente, recordándose que él no era una bollera, ni un estúpido hetero, y salió caminando de ahí, con las manos en los bolsillos, ahora completamente convencido de que hacía lo correcto, mintiéndose a si mismo y a quien quisiera escucharlo, diciéndose que él era libre, y que nadie lo haría cambiar.

Pero tiempo después, a pesar de ver las señales, los cambios, de saber que le estaba perdiendo, no fue capaz de hacer nada, solo quedarse mirando el desenlace de aquello. Cuando Justin se fue detrás del gatinista, el tal Ian, Brian descubrió que solamente había estado mintiéndose a si mismo, y retrasando lo inevitable. Porque inconscientemente se había estado preparando para cuando Justin decidiera dejarlo, yendo a buscar en otros brazos lo que el no quería darle. Se tragó las lágrimas que querían brotar de sus ojos, se tragó el nudo en la garganta, el dolor en el pecho, el sentimiento de pérdida que anidaba ahí donde se suponía que debía estar su corazón, y donde todos pensaban que solamente había un hueco vacío.

Se tragó las palabras que tenía que haber dicho, las ganas de detenerle y no dejarle ir nunca de su lado, el miedo de saber que lo que había tenido con ese niñato terco, valiente y decidido era lo mejor que nunca tendría. Pero él era Brian Kinney, y no necesitaba de nadie, nunca lo hizo, y aunque tenga que morderse la lengua hasta sangrar para no admitirlo ni ante el mismo, nunca lo hará.

Y entonces Brian Kinney pensó en lo que hubiera sido de haber mudado su comportamiento, solo un poco hubiera bastado, le gritaron los ojos de Justin antes de largarse de la fiesta con Ian, y Brian tuvo que reconocer, finalmente y con todo el dolor de su frío corazón, que solamente ese poquito hubiera bastado.

* * *

Bueno, espero que no haya quedado _**tan**_ horroroso... nótese la palabra clave...

Gracias mil por leer...


End file.
